It has been proposed by the present inventors to employ multiple flame fronts emanating from a pre-ignition system located externally of the combustion chamber of an ICE as the ignition source for a fuel mixture disposed within the combustion chamber. In such arrangements the orientation of each flame front upon its entry into the combustion chamber is of strong importance, such orientation being a determining factor with respect to the effectiveness of the timing of initiation of combustion of different portions of the fuel mixture distributed within the combustion chamber, and the speed and/or direction of propagation of such flame fronts through the fuel mixture. To this end, it has been proposed that the flame front generated externally of the combustion chamber be divided into individual flame fronts by means of a flame cone or like device which is interposed between the spark plug and the combustion chamber, and that the introduction of such individual flame fronts consistently be properly oriented upon their entry into the combustion chamber. In the present system, this division of the initial flame front into multiple flame fronts is accomplished using multiple exit ports defined in that end of the flame cone which is exposed to the combustion chamber. The orientation of such exit ports sets the angular directionality and/or the timing of flame fronts from each of such exit ports, into the combustion chamber. This required angular orientation of the exit ports is complicated in that when inserting such flame cones into the existing throughbores in the head of an ICE, one has no visual access to the interior of the combustion chamber without removal of the head from the ICE. Under these circumstances rotational alignment of such exit ports is quite problematical. Thus, the after-market use of flame cones can be hampered due to the effort required to install properly rotationally oriented flame cones into the individual combustion chambers of a multi-chambered ICE. One solution to this problem discovered by the present inventors is the use of indicia applied to the outer rim of the flame cone and a “standard” marker applied to the outer rim of each throughbore, the concept being to use the indicia on the installed flame cone as a measure of the accuracy of the angular alignment of the flame cone exit ports within the combustion chamber when the flame cone is seated within its respective throughbore in the head of the ICE. Whereas this technique is operable, among other things, such technique fails to provide the required assurance that the installer will not select improper combinations of flame cones and the tool(s) employed in the process of installing the flame cone within the throughbore, resulting in improper alignment of the flame cone (and its exit ports) within the internal combustion chamber of the ICE. Particularly, recognizing that the internal threading of each throughbore is subject to being somewhat different for each throughbore of even the same ICE, the installation factor can be disturbing to issuers of product liability insurance to manufacturers of flame cones in particular, for example, thereby creating a potential detriment to the marketability of the foregoing described installation technique. Moreover, because the angular orientation of the exit ports of the flame cone are so critical to successful operation of the ignition system, maximization of the accuracy of the orientation of the exit ports of the flame cone within the combustion chamber is most desirable, even when the installation is performed by relatively untrained ICE mechanics.